


Nach der Festnahme

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Die Chroniken vom Wolf [7]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сразу после истории с арестом Миттермайера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nach der Festnahme

_Год 486 РК, весна, Один_

Ужин остыл. Эвангелина Миттермайер посмотрела на часы и, аккуратно собрав тарелки со стола, отнесла их на кухню. Убрала кастрюли в холодильник. Ее, конечно, можно разогреть в любой момент, но Эва любила кормить мужа свежеприготовленной едой, чтобы дома ничего не напоминало об однообразных армейских пайках. Подумав, она оставила на столе ореховое печенье, которое хотела подать на десерт, оно не испортится до завтра, а завтра вечером она испечет новое. Эти несколько дней, с тех пор как Вольфа вызвали неожиданным звонком, она каждый день ждала его к ужину, но он не приходил. И даже не звонил и не прислал записку, что особенно беспокоило Эву. Вчера ей показалось, что за домом следят, и она стала волноваться еще сильнее. Она набралась смелости и позвонила в адмиралтейство, но там ей не сказали ничего определенного. С одной стороны это внушало надежду, ведь плохие новости сообщали сразу, но с другой... Неизвестность пугала еще больше. Она позвонила Ройенталю, но того не оказалось дома, его дворецкий сказал, что хозяин в последние дни не в духе, и его почти невозможно застать на месте. Если фрау Миттермайер хочет оставить сообщение, он непременно передаст. Эва попросила перезвонить ей, как только будет возможность, и положила трубку. "Что я себя накручиваю", - подумала она. - "С Вольфом ничего плохого не случилось. С ним ничего плохого случиться не может!" Но в голову невольно приходили разные истории о том, как люди внезапно пропадали, особенно те, кто имел неосторожность перейти дорогу высшему дворянству. За несколько дней до исчезновения Вольф рассказывал о том, что ему пришлось отдать приказ казнить подчиненного, нарушившего закон. Эва попыталась припомнить фамилию казненного, но та вылетела из головы. Кажется, в ней была приставка "фон". "Может быть в этом дело? Наверняка устроили какое-нибудь разбирательство по этому поводу. Но Вольф поступил правильно, в этом я не сомневаюсь, но сможет ли он доказать это своему начальству? Ох, скорее бы он вернулся. Так страшно! Да еще эта гроза..." За окном снова сверкнула молния и донесся громовой раскат. Эва решила, что ложиться спать совершенно не хочется. "Все равно пока не уснуть, пока так грохочет. Посижу пока в гостиной..." Она поставила на поднос чайник, вазочку с печеньем, подумав, поставила две чашки. Отнесла все в гостиную, включила телевизор. В новостях не было решительно ничего интересного, поэтому она налила чаю, достала блокнот для рецептов и переключила на кулинарный канал. Может попадется что-нибудь новое. Эва отправила в рот первую печеньку, запила чаем и приготовилась записывать.

...Разговор с Мюзелем и Кирхайсом закончился далеко за полночь, и Миттермайер решил отправиться домой. Гроза уже кончилась, на улице было тихо. Когда контр-адмиралы прощались, Кирхайс все-таки задал вопрос, безопасно ли в данный момент уезжать отсюда, на что Ройенталь ответил:  
\- Вполне. Я принял меры.  
\- Всем нам, вероятно, завтра придется давать объяснения в адмиралтействе, - сказал Мюзель. - Предлагаю встретиться заранее, чтобы согласовать действия.  
\- Так и сделаем, - сказал Ройенталь.  
\- Еще раз примите мою благодарность за ваше своевременное появление, - добавил Миттермайер. Мюзель кивнул.  
\- Доброй ночи!

Они отдали честь и вышли на улицу. Сквозь разрывы в облаках проглядывали звезды, влажный ночной ветер холодил кожу и Миттермайер поежился. От этого движения заныла рана на спине, про которую он успел забыть. В доме у Мюзеля нашелся обезболивающий спрей, но, похоже, его действие подошло к концу. Да и адреналиновый угар после схватки с дворянами окончательно сошел на нет, а последующий разговор хоть и дал основания надеяться на законное разрешение его дела, тоже дался ему нелегко. Миттермайер почувствовал себя смертельно уставшим и очень голодным. Кофе, который они пили у Мюзеля и Кирхайса, придал немного бодрости, но ужина заменить не мог. Внезапно Миттермайер понял, что он уже несколько минут идет и молчит, а ведь стоило бы сказать другу хотя бы что-нибудь.

\- Хорошо бы все грозы так быстро проносились над нашими головами как эта, - выдавил он из себя.  
\- Ну, она еще не вполне закончилась, но, несомненно, от молний мы уклонились, - отозвался Ройенталь. - Осталось просушить вещи. Это займет некоторое время. О, вот и наша машина.

Миттермайер устало плюхнулся на сиденье и опять задел рану.  
\- Чертова электроплетка! - прошипел он сквозь зубы, скривившись от боли.  
\- Нам далеко ехать, - сказал Ройенталь, садясь напротив. - Мне кажется, тебе стоит устроиться поудобнее.  
\- Я буду крайне глупо выглядеть, если лягу спиной вверх, - ответил Миттермайер, кое-как повернувшись боком, так чтобы не опираться спиной о сидение.  
\- Я никому не скажу, - усмехнулся Ройенталь. – А все-таки жаль, что мы не пристрелили того урода на месте.  
\- Этого болтливого болвана? Да уж, мир стал бы гораздо чище.

Они снова замолчали, и Миттермайер сразу же почувствовал, что действительность начинает куда-то уплывать. Ровный гул мотора и ощущение безопасности убаюкивало, глаза слипались. Даже резь в пустом желудке поутихла. Вольфгангу показалось, что он отключился буквально на одно мгновение, но внезапно он почувствовал толчок. Машина остановилась.  
\- Приехали, - сказал Ройенталь. - Я провожу тебя до двери.  
\- Да я сам... - начал было возражать Миттермайер, но замолчал. В глазах его друга светилось неподдельное сочувствие, но Вольфганг понял, что тот не просто так настаивает на том, чтоб проводить его. В затуманенной усталостью голове всплыло воспоминание о каких-то мерах, о которых Ройенталь упоминал в доме у Мюзеля. Миттермайер вздохнул и, собравшись с силами, с достоинством, почти не пошатываясь, вылез из машины. Откуда-то из темноты внезапно возникли смутные мокрые силуэты в военных мундирах. Они выстроились навытяжку перед Ройенталем и отдали честь.  
\- Все спокойно, ваше превосходительство! - негромко, но внятно произнес один из них, по-видимому, старший по званию.  
\- Отлично, - тихо ответил Ройенталь. - Благодарю за службу, капитан. Ваши люди должны оставаться здесь завтрашнего вечера или до особых распоряжений.  
\- Есть! - вновь отдав честь, силуэты растворились в саду.  
\- Надеюсь, твоя жена их не заметила, - проговорил Ройенталь. - Если заметила, кстати, спроси ее, я буду считать, что с заданием они не справились.  
\- Спасибо, - Миттермайер наконец осознал, что за меры имел в виду его друг. - За все.  
\- Не стоит. Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое. Правда, тебе было бы чуть попроще - у меня нет жены, - с легкой усмешкой ответил Ройенталь. – Впрочем, фрау Эва не доставляла никаких хлопот и позволила себя охранять без особых усилий.  
\- Спасибо, - повторил Миттермайер.  
\- Иди уже в дом, - настойчиво сказал Ройенталь. - Ночь наполовину прошла, а тебе не мешало бы выспаться. Я заеду за тобой утром.  
\- Договорились, - Миттермайер пожал руку друга. Тот кивнул и, дождавшись, когда Вольфганг войдет в дом, развернулся и направился к машине. Завтра предстояло сделать очень многое.

Эва проснулась от звука открывшейся входной двери. Соскочила с дивана, метнулась в полутемный холл.  
\- Вольф!  
Она подбежала к нему и нежно обвила руками его шею. Он обнял ее за талию и поцеловал.  
\- Ты вернулся! Где ты был столько времени? Вольф?  
Эва отстранилась на расстояние вытянутой руки и пристально всмотрелась в мужа. Разглядела синяк на щеке, выражение лица, оценила состояние формы.  
\- Вольф, что случилось?  
\- Эва… Я очень устал, - только и смог вымолвить Миттермайер. Внезапно он ощутил, как окончательно развязывается тугой узел нервов в животе, уступая законное место зверскому чувству голода, и одновременно на него обрушилось осознание того, чем он рисковал, высказывая дворянам в лицо все, что о них думает. «Я же мог не вернуться. Если бы Ройенталь чуть-чуть опоздал... Чтобы стало с Эвой... Нет, я конечно рискую в каждом бою, но это другое. Такая бездарная была бы смерть». Он порывисто обнял жену, ее руки скользнули по спине. Миттермайер напрягся, ожидая очередного приступа боли, но чуткие пальцы Эвы только коснулись разрыва в форме и замерли, не задев раны. Она высвободилась из объятий мужа и, нахмурившись, зашла ему в тыл.  
\- Так, Вольф, иди в ванную, аптечку я сейчас принесу. Нет, давай я тебя провожу, чтобы ты не заснул где-нибудь в коридоре. Пока ты отмываешься, я разогрею ужин.

Нечасто в голосе Эвы просыпались командные нотки, позаимствованные у старшей фрау Миттемайер. Вольфганг внезапно ощутил себя маленьким мальчиком, который набил на прогулке кучу шишек и ссадин, но сейчас о нем позаботятся, отмоют и накормят, и это чувство согрело и прогнало все тревоги. Завтра он опять проснется взрослым мужчиной, будет договариваться с новыми знакомыми, решать проблемы и вести в бой космические корабли. Но сейчас...  
\- Не волнуйся, Эва, я не усну. Я голодный как стая волков!

Она улыбнулась и, оставив его у двери ванной, ушла. Через двадцать минут чистый Миттермайер сидел за столом, уничтожая ужин с такой же стремительностью, как вражеский флот, а Эва, подперев подбородок ладошкой, с удовольствием наблюдала за процессом. Она ни о чем его не спрашивала, понимая, что сейчас ему не до рассказов, а утром.. Может быть, расскажет утром, но по большому счету ей это было не важно. Важно было только то, что он вернулся и он сейчас с ней. Тратить мгновения мирной жизни на дурацкие расспросы было безумным расточительством, а Эва всегда была бережлива. Заметив, что муж начинает клевать носом во вторую порцию любимого жаркого, она нежно, но решительно потащила его в спальню. Миттермайер засыпал на ходу и рухнул на кровать, забыв про все раны. Эва все-таки устроила его поудобнее и посмотрела на часы. Похоже, спать ложиться уже бессмысленно, да уже и не хотелось. В конце-концов она сможет наверстать днем, когда муж отправится на службу. Лучше она пойдет и попробует тот новый рецепт, что записала вечером. Неизвестно, когда еще выдастся возможность побаловать Вольфа чем-нибудь вкусным. Эва поцеловала мужа и погасила лампу.


End file.
